A cry for help part 3
by Tempest5
Summary: The Starfox team has begun to settle in when the battle begins.


A Cry for Help part-2  
  
  
Fox sat down on the couch with his dinner in hand. He yawned, exhausted. He looked blankly at his dinner, his eyes impassive.   
'I wonder what this is?' he wondered. He looked up at Falco and Bill, who were shoving the food into their mouths quickly. Fox laughed a bit, then looked away. Peppy was outside talking to Slippy quietly. Fara sat down on the couch across from him, but said nothing. She quietly ate her meal.   
"Not hungry?"   
Fox looked up at Goku. He smiled, "If you don't want it, I'll be glad to eat it for you."   
Fox rolled his eyes again and did not answer, he looked away from Goku, who was pouting. Fara cleared her dish, got up and placed the plate on the kitchen table. A young lady who black hair appraoched her, smiling.   
"My name is Chi Chi, I'm Goku's wife."   
"I'm Fara," She smiled. Chi Chi smiled back. (A lot of smiling in here, eh?)   
"Here, I'll wash the dishes, okay? You go get some rest," Chi Chi took the dish out of Fara's hands and began to wash it, humming a soft tune.   
Meanwhile outside...   
"I wonder if Andross is somehow behind all of this?" Slippy asked. Peppy shrugged, "Most likely, but if they could build a good arwing, don't you think they would just attack us instead of somehow cloning us and sending 'us' to another dimension to attack some other civilization?"   
"I don't think so," Slippy said, biting his lip, "They have talented pilots, but they aren't talented enough to handle a arwing. We're used to its speed and strength, they aren't. They would be killed if they brought the arwing to the maximum limit."   
Peppy grinned, "You're right. So, they somehow duplicated our DNA and created an 'evil version' of us, probably using some type of technology to cause them to inherit our skills."   
"But what about the arwings?" Slippy wondered.   
"Hmmm," Peppy scratched his head, "I really don't know."   
Slippy looked around, "This is really a beautiful place. Look at that sunset! Look at the mountains! What a wonderful sight..."   
Peppy nodded, "Yeah, it is kinda nice, isn't it?"   
Slippy yawned, "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I'm going to my room and I'm hitting the sack. You know, sleep. G' night, Peppy. See ya tomorrow."   
Slippy waved and walked to their house, yawning the whole way. Peppy sighed and looked around, "I guess I'll go to bed too."   
"Nice meal your mate made, Kakarott. I must get going, it's late and Bulma will spaz on me if I don't get home soon," Vegeta muttered and flew off. Goku waved. He turned to Fox, "Well, the sun is setting and the stars are already starting to come out. I think you should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Goku yawned and walked upstairs to his room. Fox sighed and looked at his dinner plate, which was empty. He slowly got up and placed it in the sink. He walked outside towards his house, he stopped once he saw Fara outside looking at the stars. He smiled and walked inside to his room. He yawned and sat on the couch, thinking to himself quietly. He turned around quickly once he heard the door open, and immediately relaxed when it was Fara. She closed the door behind her softly, and sat down on the bed. Fox said nothing, he looked out the window at the glowing stars.   
"Want to watch anything, Fox?" Fara asked.   
"No thanks." and continued to stare out of the window.   
Fara sat down on the couch next to him, looking out the window.   
"It's a pretty sight, isn't it?" Fara asked him.   
Fox closed his eyes, crossing his arms, sighing. The wind suddenly began to howl, dark clouds appeared, covering the land like a blanket. The land seemed to get darker. Fox shuddered as he felt a rain drop hit his shoulder. He closed the window.   
"Looks like a storm," he said.   
"Fox, how about we get some sleep? Big day tomorrow, huh?" Fara laid down, snuggling under the blankets. Fox laid down on the couch, putting his arms behind his head, cushoining it. He closed his eyes.   
"Fox, why are-" Fara was cut off by Fox's abrupt answer.   
"Is there a problem with me sleeping on the couch?" He asked.   
"No..." Fara sighed, turning off the light.   
"Goodnight, Fox," she said, closing her eyes. He said nothing. It didn't take long for both of them to drift off into peaceful slumber...   
Later that night...   
Fox awoke with a cold start, grew a sinister grin. He looked over at Fara, who was still sleeping. He took this oporitunity, and approached her. He jumped in surprise as the entire room lightened up for a split second, following with a loud cry of thunder. Fara began to stir.   
"Damn," Fox cursed silently. Fara rolled over, facing him, her eyes still closed. He sighed with relief. Suddenly...   
"What?" Fox turned as Bill crashed in.   
"Fox! They've found us!" He yelled.   
Fara opened her eyes, "What's going on?" she asked.   
"They're attacking us! Hurry and get to your arwing, Fox!" Bill ran off.   
"Fox...?" Fara appeared to be confused.   
"Stay here," Fox said firmly, running off.   
"Prepare yourselves, ingrates!" Vegeta blasted into Super Sayin, his hair turned blonde, his black eyes went teal. His muscles buldged. He threw a ki blast at the advancing fighter's, it hit. Vegeta shielded his eyes from the light from the explosion. When the dust settled, the Gundam was still there, unscratched.   
"Damn! Not a single scratch," Vegeta wiped some prespiration from his forehead, sneering. Goku hovered beside him.   
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs, his hair stood up and turned blonde, his muscles increased in size. He flew at the arwing, gathering energy in his hand. Evil Fox laughed, "Fool! Do you really think you can destroy me?"   
He charged his hyper lasers, and fired at him. Goku teleported out of the way, appearing behind Evil Fox's Fighter, kicking it to the ground. The earth trembled as the large fighter hit the ground. Goku threw the ki blast at the fallen fighter, but to no advail. Goku panted, gasping for air.   
"I hope those Starfox Pilots made it to their arwings," Goku said, "I'm almost out of energy."   
Fox ran faster when he saw his arwing come into view. Suddenly...   
"No, you don't!" A voice cried.   
Fox stopped abruptly as a large sword sliced the ground only inches from him. He flipped away from the sword, looking up at Slippy.   
"Hello there," Evil Slippy laughed.   
Fox backed away slightly, scowling. Slippy raised his sword, bringing it down towards Fox. Fox jumped out of the way.   
"Arggh!" Fox could feel Evil Slippy's sword graze his arm. Fox ran faster, picking up his pace. Avoiding Evil Slippy's deadly sword was difficult, he jumped or stopped running, Evil Slippy's sword only missing him by inches. Fox grinned as he neared his arwing. Just a few more yards...   
"AH!" Fox fell to the ground as Evil Slippy's sword sliced into his leg. Evil Slippy's walked closer to Fox, raising his sword.   
"Go ahead and run if you can," Evil Slippy laughed, "But I'd doubt you'd get too far with that injured leg."   
Fox climbed to his feet, withstanding his agony. He stared at Evil Slippy with hatred, then he began to run, but his injured leg gave out. Fox fell to the ground, his leg pounding. Fox began to get dizzy from the loss of blood, but he again stood up, running again. He stumbled and limped, but he wouldn't allow himself to fall. Not this time.   
"I can make it..." Fox trailed off as he collasped on the ground. He looked up at his tormentor in pain. His leg was numb and everything was spinning. Fox's eyes widened.   
"I will not die in such a pathetic state," he coughed, "If I'm going to die tonight, I will die in my arwing with honor."   
Evil Slippy laughed as he raised his sword, preparing for the final blow. Fox struggled to get up, to run, but there was no time...   
"Damn you!" Fox yelled, struggling.   
"Say goodbye, Fox McCloud!" Evil Slippy laughed. Suddenly...   
Evil Slippy screamed in horror as two bright blue beams of light cut through him and his arwing , causing them to explode. Fox shielded his eyes from the blinding light. Debris hit the ground around him. Fox looked up at the arwing who saved him.   
"I told you to hurry up, buddy," Bill smiled, "Now come on, let's go."   
NEXT ON "A CRY FOR HELP": The Evil Starfox Pilots retreat, but the battle isn't over yet... 


End file.
